Legends of The Storm
by Robin Starwing
Summary: [HotU] Waterdeep is underattack and the city milita is powerless. The Lords of Waterdeep send out a call for heroes is sent out and the best of the best answer. [Read & Review] Chapter 3 up!
1. Part 1: The Calm Before The Storm

Note from the Author/Disclaimer: I've decided to do my own take on the Hordes of the Underdark campaign and use characters from some of my plays on the OC and SOU as well as BG2 and mix them with the well known legends of the Forgotten Realms. With that said, here we go with the disclaimers-Drizzt Do'Ourden, Innovidil, Jarlaxle, & Artemis Enteri are the intellectual property of R.A. Salvatore; Liriel Baerne is the property of Elaine Cunningham. The story and my own characters as it stands is mine.

**Part I**

**The Calm before the Storm**

10 Eleasias 1373 DR "Year of Rogue Dragons"

_Maybe it is too complicated a tale to tell; but maybe it is too simple as well; but yet it does need telling or it will be forgotten. It was in that year that Waterdeep, The City of Splendors; came under attack from below by Beholders, Illithids, Druegar, and other nightmare creatures that not even madmen could see in their nightmares. None other than the evil Drow; bretheren to the Surface elves; led this army of horror. As the city began to collapse and the militia unable to do something, the Lords of Waterdeep sent out a call to all corners of Faerun for adventurers willing to face the Drow and drive them back into their dark holes. Those that answered the call came far and wide and included some of the Realm's finest and most valiant. They would be what drove the Drow back and beyond.  
_

_This is their tale…_


	2. Chapter 1: The Gathering

Disclaimers: Okay, the only thing I own is the story and those characters not from books or the games. With that said, Neverwinter Nights and Baldur's Gate II and its associated character are Bioware's. Drizzt, Innovidill, Jarlaxle, and Artemis are Salvatore's. Liriel's is Elaine Cunninghams. I will probably have to keep doing this till the end of this story. I also might get around to telling the tales of my characters. Please R&R!

Chapter 1: The Gathering 

Soft light filled the throne room as the as several beings moved about another central figure; a woman; that stood tall and proud. Her white hair staying still as the other's finished their preparations for the spell. One of those nears her; a male; addressed her and said; "We are nearly ready Valsharess, though I fail to see the need for this as no one can defeat you." The female turned to reveal she had night black skin, red eyes, and pointed ears that marked those of elven birth.

The woman was a Drow and she replied to the male Drow with a slap to the face that left him sprawled. "Foolish male!" She said with rage at being questioned, "You should know better than to question my orders. As for why this, that maybe true but my sources have means of getting information beyond those of us. He says there are those that could prove to by my undoing." She turned from the male as he scampered away, not wanting to anger the Drow female.

She looked as another said, "We are all ready to begin at your command Valsharess." She gave her silent consent for him and the other mages to begin. The slowly began to work as a group, chanting in an arcane tune and hands moving in deliberate gestures. The air in the chamber began to fill with energy that had even some of her hair standing on end. The mages began to kneel and continued working till they stopped and put their hands to the floor.

The whole building shook with an earthquake as the floor came alive with the spider symbol of Lloth; the Drow goddess who had went silent all of the sudden some months ago. The mage she had slapped earlier then stood up as the first illusionary image came up. The Valsharess sneered at the image of a human male with dark brown hair that extended to his mustache and beard; he wore leather and had a scimitar strapped to his gold belt and wore a green cloak.

The mage closed his eyes as the divinatory magic gave him some knowledge of the man before speaking; "His name is Wolf Goldeyes, a hero from a place called the Silver Marches. Supposedly a Druid from the magic." The Valsharess looked and said, "A surfacer, and a male no less." Though she didn't underestimate what a Druid could do as there were those in even Lloth's clergy that answered the calling of the Underdruid.

The image shifted again to that of an elven female; a wood elf. She had on a purple cloak that seemed to have a hundred twinkling stars. By her side was a sword topped with a white gem that was very finely cut and she had a bow in hand. "Nalia Kelenfeltyie is her name; a Bard Arcane Archer hailing from the elven city of Suldanessellar to the south on the surface." The mage commented, telling of her. At least this one was a bit more impressive if just as enraging as the human male before her. She heard about the disastrous raid by the Drow of Ust'Natha some years ago on the city.

The next image was that of two people; another of the male rivven and another female surface elf. The elf was dressed in the finest robes with a blue cloak and had a staff; obviously a cleric or mage of sometype. The male though next to her was imposing indeed in his red armor; obviously made from Dragon scales; the brown cloak adding to his bulk. In his hands was a huge sword with a blue pommel gem that was shaped into the resemblance of an eye.

The mage spoke up about them both; "The man is named Robin Pendragon, a Paladin from a place called Athkatla. The woman is his Avariel wife, Aerie Pendragon. I can't tell you much else cause soemthing is blocking the information." The Valsharess didn't need anything more as she heard of these two were involved in repelling the raid by Ust'Natha. If what she heard in that raid was true, then they needed to be the first to die.

The image then shifted to that of another human male; this one in leather armor and a black cloak. He had a hard look to his eyes and his face sported a beard and mustache as well. In his hands were a dagger and a red-bladed longsword. "Artemis Enteri is his name; an assasin from the southern parts of the surface." The Drow just huffed at the mention of this. No human could match a drow save for maybe the one before. He would die quickly and easily.

That is when the room went quiet as the illusion shifted to show a drow male with a green cloak and a mithril chain shirt. On his belt was a pair of scimitars. The Drow male began to stutter as he spoke the name of this one, "Drizzt Do'Urden is his name. A renegade Drow ranger from originally from Menzoberranzan. Now living on the surface." The Valsharess was slightly stunned but otherwise no impressed. A drow male on the surface had to be either a weakling or a rogue from his house.

That wasn't the end of the surprises as the image shifted again to that of another Drow male; this one dressed in a radical manner; as if he wanted to the world to see him. A broad-rimmed purple hat with a Diamtyra feather in it and an eye-patch over one eye. "Jarlaxle is his name; I can't get anything else." The mage said with obvious shock. The Valsharess noted in this one's eyes was a cunning that would be ideal in a mate. Such a shame he would have to be killed.

The room then let out a gasp as the image shifted again. The new one now that of another Drow female in a white dress and wearing both a piwafwi and black boots. She seemed to have around her a small necklace that sported an amber-teardrop with a spider caught in it. The mage nearly ate his own tongue as he spoke her name. "Liriel Baerne is her name. Lives on the surface, I can get nothing more." No one needed to be told the significance of that name. Any member of the First House of Menzoberranzan was to be considered a dangerous threat. But yet why live on the surface unless you are disowned. Her gold eyes and fox-like face gave the impression she could be trouble; but not enough to worry her.

She turned on the male and asked him with a hint of both disappointment and anger; "Is this all that is a threat to me? Have you spells become faulty fool?" The mage started to try and reply, "No Dread Mistress, these are indeed the ones who shall be your undoing." The Valsharess just shook her head and stepped close to the male before ripping her dagger from its sheath and cutting his throat open. He fell to the floor gagging on his own blood as he died. She turned to couple of males and commanded; "Remove this dead fool and summon my Red Sisters now!" They nodded and moved quickly to pick up the corpse and haul it out.

She quickly turned to another male; a wizard, and nodded as he spoke some words and the images of those shown appeared around the room. Several more drow females; dressed in red armor, stepped into the room and infront of the Valsharess. "See these iblith? They might be in the rivven's city we are attacking. Hunt them down and eliminate them immediately." The nodded as one and quickly left to carry out their mission. She turned and looked at them all. "As for all of you; The Drow will strike swiftly and without mercy." The Drow than left to handle other matters as the Drow mages broke the spell.

-----------------------------------

Artemis Enteri looked to his traveling companion as they held up the flyer that had appeared in the tavern in Vaasa they were staying at. The guards had given them some trouble over Jarlaxle being Drow himself and wanted proof of where they came from. He held up one of the things that they managed to procure from King Gareth Dragonsbane at their request when they left to come to Waterdeep upon hearing of the trouble. The King himself signed the letter and had the royal symbol stamped into it.

"As you can see, my friend and I are here to help the best we can. So if you will kindly let us through; we will get down to running my fellow Drow back into the Underdark." Jarlaxle said to the guards. They just shrugged and the commander said, "Fine but one wrong move in that city Drow and you will end up worse off than a Goblin at a Dwarf-filled Tavern." Jarlaxle just laughed and they walked through the east gate of Waterdeep.

Artemis then spoke up, "Why are we even here?" He asked his friend as the Drow; former commander of the mercenary company Bregan De'Arethe, just looked at him with that same grin. His eye patch switched to cover his right eye today. "Simple, I want to know why the Drow are even up here and leading such an army. This type of thing wasn't out of the scope of what I did as captain of Bregan De'Arethe and it does slightly bother me on how they did it." He than quickly added, "The nearest city I believe is Lith'Myathar so that must be where they are launching the attacks from."

The assasin could only shake his head as they walked on. He was so busy wondering about this whole situation that he nearly missed it as Jarlaxle stopped in his tracks and looked about cautiously. He than spoke in Common carefully; "I know I said something about blackbirds earlier but I wasn't expecting them on the night watch." Artemis than caught motion from the side of his vision and quickly dodged the incoming attack by a drow female. He noted the red clothing and would ask his friend about it later.

He looked to see Jarlaxle engaged in his own battle with another drow woman that was dressed the same. The swashbuckling Drow had produced a pair of longswords thanks to those enchanted bracers and was holding his own; toying with his opponent. He didn't have that patience as he brought his dagger and Charon's Claw out from their sheaths and readied to dance with the one who was obviously there to kill him.

Artemis moved left and swung the sword, it's curtain of ash hiding him from even the Drow's vision. She charged through to not even find him there and turned around quickly in case he came from either side. The assasin instead came from behind the dissipating curtain and struck quickly; taking advantage of the surprise. His sword battered hers aside as the dagger went into the drow bitch's throat, blood spurting from the ruptured blood vessels and drowning the female in her own blood.

The man turned to see his friend had also quickly dealt with his own attacker. "Seems someone was awaiting our arrival. Might pay to be careful from now on my friend." Artemis could only nod in agreement as he wiped his dagger on the woman's clothing. "Any idea what is with the clothing?" Jarlaxle thought for a moment and said; "If it means what I think it means, we might be facing a very cunning enemy." He then simply continued on to where they were supposed to meet up with those others who volunteered to help Waterdeep; The Yawning Portal Inn

-------------------------

It had been awhile since she was last in Waterdeep and nearly lost it as the guards gave her the Nine Hells for having black skin. Didn't carrying the flyer with the signatures of all the Witches of Rashemen carry any weight here. The only thing that saved her from being turned away was the fact one of them found Danilo and he cleared her. She continued walking through the city, not hiding she was a drow. It was probably the white dress that she was wearing probably the only thing keeping her alive. The figured any Drow here not carrying "visible" weapons wasn't a threat.

How wrong they were and no wonder they were losing. She came when the flyers reached her part of the Faerun and decided she wanted to check into this. Last time her people made any grab for the surface was when her grandmother decided to attack Mithril Hall; with disastrous results. She had to wonder what made these Drow do it. She was probably one of the few people that understood what made the Drow act like they did; hence why she came.

She did note that fact that she was being followed and then spoke in her native tongue_. "Ele xun dos flohlu uns'aa?"_ She asked, turning around with a smile. The drow woman stepped out of the shadows and held her blade with a grim smile on her face and wearing some garishly red clothing. Obviously an assasin though sent by her family or whoever was behind the attacks on Waterdeep. The people panicked and backed away.

Liriel smiled and her hand flashed; a throwing knife lodging in the woman's sword arm. She clutched in pain and then looked up as she reached for another weapon in time to see spellbolts hit her in the face. She dropped like a rock as the guards ran to see what the commotion was. One looked to the dead drow and than to Liriel. The Drow Mage said, "You might want to get things that allow you to see invisible and stealth." She simply turned on her heel and continued to the Yawning Portal.

Somebody knew she was in town and obviously wanted her dead. Liriel smiled and muttered; "This could be fun." She than let out a melodic laugh at the thought of a real challenge again since she Fyodor and had fought side by side.

-------------------------

Drizzt nodded to the guards as he and Innovidil walked past the guards. They had let him in cause he was known to them. Many people eyed him warily and the ranger would be glad to help them and remind them that there was at least one or two Dark Elves who didn't much care for the way things were done amongst his people. He looked to the Moon Elf next to him and asked; "Something on your mind?"

Innovidil just shrugged and said; "We go from facing an Orc horde to a Drow-commanded army. Seems a bit ridiculous if you ask me." The blonde elf than laughed and added; "But than again, who else to help repel them." She looked to Drizzt with a grin as they walked on.

It was after a little while that Drizzt had this sense that something was not right. He looked back and than to Innovidil before turning and brandishing Icingdeath and Twinkle. The Elf from the Moonwoods taking out her swords and asking; "What in the hells?"

She was answered as two Drow females in red cloth stepped from the shadows; people pulling back. One rushed for Drizzt as the other went for Innovidil. Drizzt just shook his head and moved; his enchanted anklets moving him faster than the Drow. He was behind and lashed out with Twinkle. The blue-scimitar cutting into the clothing and slicing her backbone. He spun about and moved to the front; bringing

Icingdeath cutting into her abdomen and spilling blood and intestines onto the cobblestone pavement. She dropped where she had been standing, dying quickly. He turned to see Innovidil holding her own and then she ducked under and shoulder-butted the Drow in the stomach; forcing her back far enough for the one of the elf's longswords to pierce the chest. She died as the blood flowed from the wound.

Innovidil than said, "You think the Drow knew you were coming?" Drizzt just looked to the bodies. Somebody knew they or him was coming but had sent an obviously under-prepared pair to deal with him. That left out anybody from his birthplace involved in this attack; they would have sent more than two. H nodded to his traveling companion and they turned; hurrying to the Yawning Portal. Something was definitely not right in Waterdeep.

-------------------------

Nalia had spent the last few days traveling by foot to reach Waterdeep. Queen Ellesime had brought her flyer and she looked at it. She decided to go with the Queen's persuasion; probably cause she needed to get her mind off Neverwinter. That Lord Nasher though could take his reasons for having Aribeth executed and shove it where the sun doesn't shine.

She was walking through the cities when her keen hearing picked up something being moved aside behind her. It was just a rock but it had a quality to it that made the Wood Elf's senses tune in to an even greater degree. One just didn't survive the plague; traversing the area around Port Llast; survive a Luskan gone mad; defeat the greatest Red Wyrm of the North; and single-handedly take on an army without knowing when an enemy was possibly following you. She brandished her bow and turned around, notching an arrow and letting it fly in the direction of the sound.

There was no click of metal on stone but a Drow female stumbled from the darkness with an arrow lodged right between her eyes. Now that was a lucky shot; Nalia thought; as the Drow assassin dropped to her feet and then fell face first to the cobblestone dead. Nalia though didn't like surprises and knew something more was going on in Waterdeep. She turned and made haste for the Yawning Portal.

----------------------

Robin and Aerie Pendragon came through the South Gate finally on his white horse. "Don't worry Aerie. I am quite sure Aran can handle taking care of Quayle for a little bit." He turned around to his wife as they rode horse back through the city. She than shook her head; "But I just feel so bad not being there right now my love."

Robin shook his head; "You will feel better once you take out all that frustration about not being there on some Drow skulls." The horse they were on stopped and backed up. He had gotten this horse a couple years ago to be the Inquisitor's mount; stabling him in the stables for The Order of the Radiant Heart. The armored warhorse; named Whitesteel; only acted like this when there was trouble to be found. Aerie picked up and called to mind the spells she had memorized earlier this day. Robin through brought Carsomyr out and held it with one hand as he leaped down and then took hold with both. He closed his eyes and prayed silently to Torm than openned them.

The Drow knew they were coming apparently as six red-clad females surrounded them and slowly approached. He then charged at them, surprising them and taking one out as the holy avenger blade cut her in two across the waist. Aerie looked and yelled; "Fireball!" She launched the magical attack and it exploded against the wall; sending Drow running for cover as she unloaded spellbolts into them. She turned the horse around and grabbed the reins while lashing out with her staff and catching the unfortunate fool in the head; knocking her into the street some distance away; the impact cracking the Drow's skull open.

She then looked back as Robin had one Drow by the throat and was just stared. The woman had a look of pure terror on her face before Robin asked. "Do you understand what I am saying?"

She nodded fearfully and spoke in common; "Yes." Robin nodded and said; "I have a feeling if you tell whoever sent you that you failed, you will die right?" The woman was practically shaking. He took out something and put it in her hand. A gold disc engraved with the symbol of the Radiant Heart. "You will go south to Amn and hold this out. It has my name on the back and they will rush you to the Order. Be very thankful I am showing you mercy Drow." He let her go and she fled. Aerie smiled as her husband could be merciful, even to the cruelest people. Though having seen most of your allies die in single blows from that sword would probably make one reconsider their whole life and their path.

Robin got back onto Whitesteel and said, "Somebody decided to throw us a welcoming party. I intend to thank them personally." Somebody obviously wanted them dead. She would be happy to give them that chance personally. They made a quick trot for the Yawning Portal Inn to meet Durnam and whoever else was going to help save the city of Waterdeep from this menace.

-----------------------------

Wolf quickly awoke drenched in sweat and quickly looked about as if something was deadly wrong. He had on only his tunic and cloth pants as he saw a Drow elf by the chest with his stuff in it. She made it vanish with a scroll and then saw Wolf was awake and went to deal with him; a dagger in hand. Wolf jumped from the bed and reached for his own dagger.

The door than openned as a woman; Durnam's daughter came in. More importantly; Storm Fang, his Dire Wolf companion came through the door and knocked the Drow to the floor. He pulled back; his snout and fangs bloody as the animal had ripped her throat out. Wolf looked up and asked with alarm in his voice; "Is the Inn underattack?" The woman shook and said, "No it isn't my lord." Wolf shook his head even more. "No need for honorifics please. Just Wolf will do dear." He stood up and patted Storm Fang on the head. "Any idea where I can get some replacement clothing?"

She fumbled in her pockets for a moment and brought out a key as she blushed. "No need to be so kind sir; the first door to your right has some things my father collected over the years. There should be something for you in there.

Wolf smiled and said, "Thank you dear." She nodded and quickly left the room as Wold smoothed out his clothing and hoped there was some decent armor in the storage room she spoke of. He just couldn't shake the dream of seeing this one Drow woman in front of these images of other people. Some he recognized from stories and others he didn't. Wolf wondered what it all meant and would probably consult with clerics of diviners if he had the time.

------------------------

Translations:

"Ele xun dos flohlu uns'aa?" --- Why do you follow me?

Author Note: Well; the first chapter of this tale is now here. Should have the second ready this weekend and up. Please Read and Review! I want to know what others think of this story and how I am doing.


	3. Chapter 2: Friends & Foes

Disclaimers: I think we all know who belongs to whom and the story is mine. Please keep reading and the reviews coming!

Chapter 2: The Best of the Best

Wolf slowly made his way down the stairs to the first story of the Inn; where the common rooms were placed. He could hear the music of Bards trying to keep those who fled the hit & run battles on the streets and those who gathered to help in the city's time of need. He stopped and saw a group of four near the bottom of the stairs. They were talking amongst themselves before one turned to see him and waved the others to quiet down.

The woman was dressed in a blue robes that covered a suit of heavy armor; her black curly hair and pointed ears gave away she was a Moon Elf. The group came up to him and the woman bowed as she spoke; "Blessed be, but would you happen to be Wolf Goldyes, The Windseeker Druid?" Wolf nodded as he said, "Yes that is me; though I was hoping to get some peace and quiet for a little bit before everyone got here." The man next to her, a halfling with red hair and a calimshite-accent spoke up next. "Well I believe I told you Linu he was here. Saw him come in myself last night."

He said with a grin.Linu looked to the halfling and commented; "What had you down here so late Tomi?" Tomi just smirked and patted his coin purse. Another voice, a deep male one; came from behind. Wolf looked to the eyes of a redheaded half-orc who was obviously from the North; probably an Uthgardt. "I for one was not expecting to be kept waiting for others to show up. A city burns to the ground and Durnam seems to be waiting for more than him to arrive from what I heard."

The druid decided to speak up to the proud warrior; "I am here to do what is to be done and would of come whether gold was being offered or not. Patience is a good thing in a situation like this." The half-orc relaxed considerably and replied, "I am glad to hear it. I do apologize for how I addressed you earlier. My name is Daelen." Wolf just smiled and said, "No harm done though I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of that weapon of yours." The Druid pointed to the double-axe and the warrior just laughed at the jest.

That is when Tomi commented to Daelen; "I don't know about you, but I came for the gold." He took out a kukri and just tossed the heavy, curved dagger into the air and caught it by the hilt before it hit the ground. Wolf looked to the halfling as Storm Fang came down the stairs; Durnam's daughter having washed the Dire Wolf's muzzle of blood.

Another voice spoke up, "I do kind of agree with Tomi. Getting gold for this little jaunt would be a good thing." Wolf and the others turned to the source, a woman bard who had just gotten off the stage. "Well, that is quite strange of you Sharwyn. I would expect a Bard to have more of a need for epic." Sharwyn shrugged and replied to the elf; "Epic doesn't put food in your mouth."

Daelan had to nod in agreement, "She does have a point Linu. Remember how hard we all had to work in Neverwinter?" Wolf's ears perked up as it was now his turn to ask the questions. He than spoke and asked Linu, "You four came from Neverwinter? Did you know the one who helped save the city?" Linu turned and nodded with sad eyes. "Yes we came from there and knew her. We kind of had no reason to stay once our friend left."

"And I would rather not rehash that." Said a fifth voice as everyone turned to one of the doors in the Common Room. The four around Wolf nearly fell over in shock as Wolf looked to see a rather beautiful, if dangerous looking Wood Elf. She had a bow slung over her shoulder and wore the cloak that marked her as a current member or a former member of the Cloaktower, Neverwinter's mage guild.

Linu rushed to the newcomer to embrace her in a hug; promptly tripped and landed at her feet. She looked up as the stranger reached out a hand and hauled Linu from the ground. "You really should just walk dearheart." Linu smiled as she replied, "It is a pleasure to see you again." At this time, the others joined them with Wolf holding out his hand for a handshake. "I am Wolf Goldeyes, Druid-Protector of Hilltop."

The Wood Elf nodded and took the hand and gave a firm shake. "Nalia Kelenfeltyie, Lead Arcane Archer to the defenders of Suldanessellar." The druid nodded as he relied; "Pleasure to meet you in person Nalia." Nalia replied back; "It is the same for me Wolf. Take it you came for the same reasons I did?" Wolf laughed and said, "You mean to teach the Drow the surface is a dangerous place to play?" Nalia laughed and then grinned evily. "I am the only survivor or my family from the attack on my home city some years ago. I do intend to get some payback here for losing my mother, father, and brother to those dark-skinned Lloth-spawn."

"Hatred though doesn't help anybody; even you young elf." The gathered group turned to see a man dressed in red full plate with a sword as big as him strapped perpendicular to his back. He towered over the elven woman next to him. She though also captured the room with both her beauty and the aura of power she exuded. Linu than looked to them incredulously and replied; "But they betrayed their own race and have killed many in the name of that spider-whore."

Nalia looked to Linu and said; "I wouldn't be speaking that way to the Wielder of the Carsomyr, Robin Pendragon; Chief Inquisitor of the Order of the Most Radiant Heart." She looked to others to see if the name caught, only seeing recognition on Sharwyn's face. "My home has him and his friends to thank for driving the Drow back down and saving the Tree of Life from Irenicus. He and his wife, Aerie; are welcome elf-friends to Queen Ellesime's court." Linu turned and then shook her head in understanding, her eyes wide at the error she made.

Nalia just laughed and said; "No harm done as they are quite used to people not sharing their ideas." She turned and bowed. "Lord and Lady Pendragon, it is an honor to see you again. I do apologize for my friend's rudeness." Aerie smiled and nodded her head and replied politely, "It is not to worry." Linu breathed a sigh of relief.

There was a shout of alarm from the dining room and commotion as someone screamed, "DROW!" The group in the common room ran through the door and stopped as several adventurers had their weapons drawn or powerful spells at the ready at the group of three dark elves, another Moon Elf, and one human in a circle. The man and two of the Drow were dual wielding. The human and the green cloaked Drow shooting looks that could kill at each other while the other; flamboyantly dressed, just had an amused look on his face. The third Drow; a lady, had hands ready to move in arcane gestures.

Robin stepped forward as he put two fingers to his mouth and blew a sharp whistle that had even those without elven hearing covering their ears. He approached the green cloaked one and held out a hand. "Good to see you again Drizzt." Drizzt smiled at the friendly face as half the room relaxed slightly upon hearing the Paladind address the Ranger. "It is a good pleasure to see a person of reason such as you Robin amongst this insanity." He looked to the man and they continued to trade glares.

The man looked to the outlandishly dressed Dark Elf and said confusedly, "I thought I actually beat him?" The Dark elf just laughed and said, "You did Artemis, I just brought him back from the brink of death." The drow then took off his broad-rimmed hat and bowed low; introducing who he was and his friend in perfect common, "I am Jarlaxle. My friend is…"

Tomi broke in and completed, "His friend is Artemis Enteri; the King of Assasins onetime in Calimshan. Did the city hire you to kill Drow?" Artemis glared at the halfling and then attention turned to the pair of elven women that had arrived with the crowd. The Moon Elf nodded and introduced herself to the crowd. "I am Innovidil from the Moonwoods. I am one of the defenders of the forest." Attention than turned to the Drow female in the white dress with the deep purple cloak and boots.

Nalia had an arrow ready and notched in her bow when a gruff voice spoke up. "I wouldn't go messing with that particular dark elf. Anyone who can cause the havoc she has and crawl through Undermountain without knowing about it has my respect." The dark elf girl whirled and smiled at Durnam before speaking in Common; "It is a pleasure to see you again though last time I was crawling out from a spider-infested hole in the ground. I really don't know what my family sees in them to be honest." She then curtsied to the others and said, "I am Liriel Baerne; daughter of the Archmage Gromph Baerne."

Drizzt visibly tensed and Liriel smiled at him and batted her eyelashes. "Believe me handsome; most of my family; including my Aunt Triel; may want you dead. I would rather drag you in chains to my bedroom for some fun…and not the painful kind either." If Drizzt could of blushed; he would of as the the young Baerne laughed.

Nalia shook her head as Durnam spoke up. "It is good to see so many here ready and willing to fight. I believe some background on what is going on here in the City of Splendors is in order before we plan out actions." He pulled up a chair and bid everyone to get comfortable; which they did.

He then began to speak; "The attack started three tendays ago and at the time we had no idea what was going on as they struck in several of the city wards at once. The survivors spoke of creatures only known to live in the Underdark. It wasn't until several days later we learned who led them and where they were attacking from."

Durnam took a drink of some tea that was sitting on a table nearby and put it down. "The attacks are coming up through Undermountain, lair of the mad mage Halaster." The room launched into hushed whispers at this for several moments before Aerie stated, "I thought the mad Archmage had little love of the Drow himself?" Durnam nodded and said, "So did even Khelben. But maybe this is one of his mad schemes. The Lords of Waterdeep, the Blackstaff Tower, and I decided sending armed parties into the dungeon would be suicide so the next best option was to send out a call for heroes. I am quite glad at who responded as your reputations preceed you for the most part." He looked to the gathered group.

"What we want to know is what that Mad Mage is up too and stop it!" Wolf patted his animal companion on the head as he asked, "How do we know he is even alive." Durnam smiled and decided to address something else at that moment before answering Wolf's query. "I didn't get to ask how you slept in all the commotion down here earlier?" Wolf laughed and put his hand out while another was on his hip. "The drink was stale, the bed hard as a rock, and I don't remember requesting the Drow to come and steal my stuff." Tomi then piped up, "You got your stuff stolen? If I had known it would be so easy, I would have done it myself."

Durnam shot a glare to Tomi that had the Halfling back into his chair. "It wasn't a joke Tomi. It was more than likely the prelude to an assasin coming to kill him. Wolf was lucky he woke up when he did." That is when Robin spoke up, "We got attacked on the way to here in the city." Drizzt nodded and replied, "So did we." Liriel looked to them and asked, "You as well?" Artemis added, "Same here." Nalia shook her head, "She didn't have time to draw a weapon before I got an arrow between her eyes." Jarlaxle whistled and commented, "Nice shot." Nalia curtsied with a grin.

Durnam nodded and continued, "As to your question Wolf. Time doesn't mean the samething to an Archmage. Halaster and his dungeon home have been here since before Waterdeep itself. The inn itself rests on the site of his former tower with a magical well that goes the thousands of feet through the layers of Undermountain that lay below the city."

Nalia than raised her hand and said, "What are you suggesting we do now? Durnam smiled and said, "Glad you asked. First thing is that you prepare for your forays into Undermountain. I think it might be good if I talk…" He stopped as he heard some commotion coming from the well room. He turned and then yelled out, "No!" Before the door exploded from a fireball and another careened from it into a group of adventurers, killing them in the blast. A group of Druegar and Drow soldiers charged up with a female and two mages behind them.

The obvious commander of this raid spoke in Drow, "Dosst el'inssrigg, dosst che'el, dosst dazzan orn p'los l' yorn d'lil Ilythiiri." Liriel looked up and translated for the group as the room filled with darkness. "She said, and I quote 'Your inn, your city, your race will before the power of the Drow.' End quote." She stood up as her eyes switched sight. She felt something fly by her ear and the Drow commander yell in a muffled scream of pain. The darkness was soon dispelled to see the Drow commander had an arrow in her mouth and out the back of her skull.

Liriel looked to see Nalia notching another arrow and firing point-blank into a Druegar armor. She quickly turned and brandished her throwing spiders, sending them flying. One caught a Drow in the face and the magical item began to eat through his flesh and bone before getting to his brain. It was than he dropped dead. She had no time for his fellow soldier as she brandished her two short swords and set up a defense. That was when the groun before her erupted with green vines that wrapped the hapless warrior and stopped him dead. Liriel turned to see the mages had defenses raised.

It was time for her to go to work and halt the mages as the others swept through. She felt someone walk up behind her as Aerie said. "Let's take them!" Liriel nodded and the two mages worked fast. The Drow wizards turned to face them and tried to beat them to casting their spells. They lost as their defenses were stripped by Aerie and then they found themselves being cooked alive in a wall of fire.

The battle though was over before it began as Drow and Druegar laid dead, a group of them cut in two across the waist or down around Robin. Several more with knives in their faces or eyes, as Jarlaxle looked for more targets. Some though had no visible wounds while Artemis; even with cuts in his armor, was standing there with not a cut on him. The stripping would reveal thin dagger wounds where the armor seams were.

Drizzt called out to the group, "Too the Well room!" The survivors nodded as they ran down the stairs to see another large raiding party trying to secure the well room. Nalia forced her way back and notched another arrow. "Not on my watch!" She let the arrow fly and it flashed with light; becoming a rain of arrows that hit the Drow with overwhelming force. Several dropped dead or soon would be from their wounds.

Jarlaxle said, "Damn good aim." He looked to Nalia and smiled. "I might have to get lessons from you sometime." Nalia just shot him a look and replied, "When Orcs fly." Durnam came past and went down the stairs to the well; pulling a lever. The rest gathered around them except for Nalia, her warrior instincts telling her to stay back.

"There, that should hold them back down there for awhile." He said while turning to address the group. "I think it might be a good idea to definitely get some supplies for you people." He said as Sharwyn cried out in alarm. "LOOK OUT!" He turned to see an Eye Tyrant ready to unleash a barrage of magic before two arrows took out a pair of eyestalks. Another one logded in it's thick carapace, between joints. It screamed in rage and floated back down. Nalia was breathing fast as she came down the stairs. "What in the Hells was that thing?"

Durnam was about to respond but Jarlaxle beat him too it, "You call it an Eye Tyrant or Beholder. We call it a B'ahlach. Can unleash more spells than a group of Drow mages with even faster results. You must be real good to have beaten its speed." Nalia just shook her head and replied, "Filling a Red Dragon with arrows can kind of improve the speed you notch, aim, and fire them." Jarlaxle nodded with a grin as Artemis said. "Who is up for some shopping?" There was no argument cause if the Drow had Beholders down in Undermountain; who knows what else laid in wait.

------------------------------

Author's Note: Well, I got it up faster than I thought. READ AND REVIEW! Those who are taking the time to read it, I don't put this up for my benefit but for yours. I would especially like feedback from those of you familiar with the Forgotten Realms. Till next time fans!


	4. Chapter 3: Into the Depths

Disclaimers: Yay! More of these legal things. Do I really need to spell this out for everyone or can I skip it? Looks to the crowd and shakes his head Okay; Drizzt, Innovidil, Jarlaxle, & Artemis are Salvatore's. Liriel belongs to Elaine Cunningham. BG2, Aerie, Deekin, and Hordes of the Underdark belong to Bioware. This story and Robin, Nalia, and Wolf are mine! Bows and walks off stage

Chapter 3: Into the Depths

The group slowly made their way back up as they saw a healer shaking her head and yelling at something on the other side of the table. "You damn thing! Get out of the way." A shaky, scragly voice spoke up. "But me can help." The woman, dressed in all white looked like she was fit to kill. "I don't care if you are Sune herself in disguise. I will not have a damn kobold getting in my way!" Wolf looked to the fight as she grabbed a nearby table leg. "Ah, don't hurt me!" yelled the voice.

Wolf moved and took the impromptu club from the Priestess of Sune and looked down. "Don't worry Deek; I got your back as always." The woman spun around and was about to yell at him when Wolf looked to her and said. "The Kobold is with me." She nodded and backed away. Deekin slowly looked up and then nearly jumped for joy as he yelled, "BOSS!"

Wolf looked down and smiled, "How are you Deekin?" He asked the kobold as Deekin thought for a moment. "Deekin do alright. Me came to city to help." Artemis looked to the others as Jarlaxle spoke; "Hey, I've seen weirder things than a Kobold who speaks Common." He responded as Liriel thought for a moment before she finally spoke, "I have this feeling things are going to be more interesting than I thought."

Wolf turned and brought Deekin with him. "Before any of you shoot him down for the fact he is a Kobold, I will explain a few things. Deekin has proven himself a very capable and resourceful person even in the thick of battle. He also should have plently of knowledge regarding Undermountain and the Drow themselves." Aerie smiled and replied, "Something we could make great use of down in this place."

Robin nodded in agreement with his wife as they turned to head out the door of the Yawning Portal to gather supplies from around the area to take with them into Undermountain.

* * *

Liriel had been arguing with the mage propreitor of the shop which she, Jarlaxle, and Aerie were sent too for the better part of an hour as he kept yelling on about her and the former mercenary commander being Drow and Aerie possibly being a Drow in disguise. She was just about at the end of her rope and was going to use a fireball to blast the door down.

"You have till the count of five you blasted fool or I will come into there, one way or another!" She said loud enough for several of the guards to take a step back. They already heard about what had happened in the Inn and what this one Drow did to another some ways up the street. She was already moving through the motions for a spell when Jarlaxle put his hands on hers and shook his head negative.

He than said, "How often do you get to meet the Raven of Ruathym?" The swashbuckling drow waited for the door. It soon unlocked as the guant human looked around and than said, "I thought you said I would get to meet the Raven of Ruathym?" Liriel just shook her head and said, "That would be me sir." The shopkeeper looked to her and said; "Well, the more common accounts say that she was a Dark Elf so I guess I can let you in." He motioned for all of them to come into the shop and than shut the door.

"Do pardon the bit of a mess my store is in, I just managed to get away from the Blackstaff Tower with a few of the more delicate artifacts entrusted to our care." The old mage said as he stepped back. Liriel and Aerie saw the wall full of scrolls and rushed it as they began to pick it clean. Jarlaxle just smiled and looked to the man as he took off his hat, revealing he was bald. "Mages and their scrolls. One would think they sleep with them alongside their lovers." The Drow mercenary said with a grin as Wolf came in next, after refitting himself with another scimitar and some chainmail.

"Figured I would see what you three were up too considering Artemis is busy playing a 'rousing' game of kill the poor Druegar. Drizzt and Innovidil are holding the Well room for us." Liriel and Aerie were still picking scrolls as Robin coughed from behind Wolf as Nalia stood beside him. "Don't mind Aerie. She squeals like a pig when she sees scrolls. I don't know how much of the Radiant Heart's Treasury disappears into her need for those pieces of paper." He said with a smile as Aerie said; "Guess who isn't getting to see his lady's more fiendish side tonight."

Robin looked dejected as Jarlaxle than said, "Men and their lovers. The only thing they prefer over food." Liriel looked back and said; "You never meet Fyodor than. He loved to mix eatting and pleasure if you get my drift." Aerie just looked up and shook her head as Robin blushed madly and looked around and than said; "Amazing! A copper piece!" He than bent over like he was going to pick up something as everyone laughed.

* * *

As the well finally came to a rest on one of the levels of Undermountain, the three Dark Elves were the first off as everyone else stayed silent. Drizzt looked on and than drew both swords as a Goblin came out and started to say, "Please! Don't kill Grom!" Deekin rushed out and looked at the Goblin and said; "Deekin don't think he a threat."

Grom, the goblin said; "Grom no threat! Grom just want out of Undermountain." Liriel kneeled down as the goblin backed away in fear as she said; "Can I ask you some questions first?" Grom nervously nodded as Liriel smiled. "Good, do you have any idea what is going on down here?" Grom said; "Drow come through and Halaster gone. Now creatures fight with themselves. My clan's leader thinks we should try to rule Undermountain."

Nalia's eyes went a little wide as she said, "Halaster is gone and Drow come through like they own the place. Doesn't that seem a little too convenient or is it just me?" Wolf replied, "Any bet against that is a fool's errand." Jarlaxle nodded as Artemis and Aerie stepped off with Robin right behind them. That was when Nalia said; "Um, where is Drizzt?" Jarlaxle looked around and shrugged; "Probably off doing some scouting ahead."

Liriel pulled out a crystal and placed it with Grom as she took out another and touched it. She chanted softly and smiled as both glowed. "You get to be our message relay while in Undermountain. You stay here and pull the chain when you need to get a message up. Just make sure Durnam knows that Liriel sent you."

The goblin nodded nervously as he stepped aside. Artemis said, "Let's see what that Drow got himself into."

* * *

The Drow commander of the watch group stood around as he said; "Vel'klar zhah udossta thalackz'hind akh? Nindel beldraein zhal'la d' tlus udosst a nin." A voice interrupted any chance of a reply as it said with a eerie calm, "Usstan orn'la naut tlu ezsakil p'wal dos orn thalra mina ulnin z'lonzic." The commander turned right around and came to stare into a pair of lavender eyes before they vanished. 

"Udos ph' harl thrityh!" He called out as the mages were about to cast spells before they started to drop dead as the a green and black blur moved through them. The Druegar and Drow spellcasters dying where they stood. That was when the blur stopped and revealed itself to be a Drow in green clothing with a mithril chainshirt, two scimitars in his hands.

The drow commander would of called for a retreat but dropped dead as a long dagger came out his throat. The three remaining soldiers turned to see a human with a sword and a dagger just looking at them with hate and disdain. They looked back and forth between the two before finally running for the exit, only to get cut down as blade flashed and caught all three along their necks.

Robin peeked around and said; "While that wasn't very sporting; I doubt they would of thought to be honorable and face me without any dirty tricks." Artemis nodded and said; "Well, that is a few less Drow we have to deal with in driving this army back." Drizzt sheathed his blades and asked; "Where is everyone else?"

The paladin answered; "My darling Aerie, Liriel, and Deekin are pondering over one of Halaster's little puzzles. Nalia, Innovidil, Jarlaxle went off to the right to see what they can find while us three are supposed to be going left Wolf is busy tending to another Dark Elf that got his body beat by some Orcs. Obviously new to war and wasn't ready for frontline duty. The Druid is going to send him to the surface after healing him."

Artemis said; "Did Jarlaxle volunteer to join the ladies?" Robin nodded yes as the assasin groaned. "You should of gone with them instead." Robin looked confused and asked, "How come?" Artemis replied; "Let's just say women and Jarlaxle are rather quick to become friends." Robin nodded as he said; "Oh." The images that brought to one's head was something Robin didn't want to consider as they went on to explore this level of Undermountain.

* * *

Translations: 

Vel'klar zhah udossta thalackz'hind akh? Nindel beldraein zhal'la d' tlus udosst a nin. : Where is our raid group? That building should of been ours by now.

Usstan orn'la naut tlu ezsakil p'wal dos orn thalra mina ulnin z'lonzic. : I would not be worried because you will encounter them soon enough

Udos ph' harl thrityh!: We are under attack!

Author's Note: Finally back into the groove after eight months! Sorry the delay but lost my edge and thunder. I got it back now but won't be like posting everyday. I want to be able to work on the story and make it go the way I want.


End file.
